


Drunken Hours with You

by Chiyoka_Writes



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Bokuaka - Freeform, Drinking, Drunk Akaashi Keiji, Drunk Texting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, POV Akaashi Keiji, POV Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi keiji - Freeform, aromantic Akaashi, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, tenma udai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyoka_Writes/pseuds/Chiyoka_Writes
Summary: Finally, Bokuto swallowed a steamy breathe and glanced off to the side, peering back at where they’d come from. “I was thinking,” Bokuto began, sluggish with his words, “When I saw you with my family. I thought you’d look good with my last name.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 26





	Drunken Hours with You

It was Bokuto-san’s graduation, and Akaashi hadn’t been able to figure out what was causing Bokuto to nervously fidget so much. Bokuto’s hands wouldn’t stay still, his foot tapping away relentlessly while craning his neck out to the crowd, looking for someone.

‘A new girlfriend?’ Akaashi thought, squinting his eyes off in the direction which Bokuto seemed to face. Upon looking back, Akaashi noticed Bokuto staring intensely at him. They had made eye-contact and every nervous crease in Bokuto’s face had disappeared from sight. ‘Oh, I see’ Akaashi’s mind raced, ‘He just wanted to make sure I was here. How cute.’ 

Akaashi had figured Bokuto would be rather upset if he did not shown up to the graduation ceremony. Akaashi had a run-in with Bokuto’s parents and was allowed to sit beside them as Bokuto received his certificate. Everyone had made one final applaud for the graduates of this year. Akaashi stood with the rest of the stadium and then proceeded to get among the crowd and away from Bokuto’s line of vision. 

Bokuto was quick to make it off the stage, passing his parents quickly with a soft kiss on his mother’s cheek, and shoving the certificate in his father’s hands. Bokuto was off to find Akaashi. 

Akaashi had only made it mid-way back to the school’s gym before being tackled to the ground by a certain owl-like senior. They both groaned, with Bokuto quick to pick-up Akaashi in his arms and carry him the rest of the way. Akaashi loosely put his arms around Bokuto’s neck, figuring Bokuto must of just hit his head a little too hard this time. Akaashi tucked his face into the crook of Bokuto’s neck and felt the warmth come off Bokuto in heat-waves. This caused Akaashi to chuckle to himself, and Bokuto just looked down at the smaller frame in his arms, gripping tighter after hearing the giggle. Bokuto’s heart was a pounding mess. 

They stood by the gym doors. Akaashi’s feet returning to the ground safely. Bokuto’s hand still laid at Akaashi’s waist as he pulled the smaller boy closer to him.  
“Akaashi...” Bokuto said in a hushed tone. He pushed a piece of stray hair away from the expressionless, younger one. He looked at his gunmetal blue eyes and searched for an answer to the question on the tip of his tongue.

Finally, Bokuto swallowed a steamy breathe and glanced off to the side, peering back at where they’d come from. “I was thinking,” Bokuto began, sluggish with his words, “When I saw you with my family. I thought you’d look good with my last name.”

Akaashi’s mind began clicking. ‘What could Bokuto-san mean?’ Many paths opened up with possibilities, most leading to a single answer that Bokuto wanted Akaashi to marry his sibling, but Bokuto didn’t have siblings who were single. So what? _Click._

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi’s mellow voice came out unbearably slow for the older one. “I’m aromantic...” 

Bokuto glanced down at the other, watching him fidget with his fingers, while continuing to try and keep eye-contact with the taller one. Bokuto did his simple head tilt, not understanding the situation anymore, since this was a new response to his numerous confessions before. Akaashi sighed and looked away, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation. 

Bokuto’s spry actions caused Akaashi’s gears to lock. He couldn’t get a word out with Bokuto flailing his arms around and motioning him to stop.

“No, bad,” Bokuto stated, not allowing Akaashi to even begin wondering why he is the one being lectured. “I know that face. It’s you’re ‘I’m having too many thoughts’ face! Am I right?”

Akaashi sighs and shoots Bokuto an award-winning smile, which lifts his cheeks and makes the corners of his eyes squint. Bokuto’s heart is caught off-guard and momentarily stops working. Akaashi places a tender hand on Bokuto’s cheek and locks eyes with his former-senpai. Breathing in the scent of the coming tears, which will soon be shared between the two of them. 

“I don’t necessarily feel love, Bokuto-san.” The crack of a heart could be heard from miles away, as restraints tug on the other’s heart pulling it away. “You wouldn’t be happy with someone like me. You need someone who can feel love. Someone who can love you just as much as you love them.” 

Bokuto stood there in disbelief. _How can someone who perfects the world by simply being here continuously bring themselves down?_ Akaashi had looked away, not being able to bare the stand of Bokuto’s intense gaze. Bokuto was thinking and that was almost never a good thing.

“Akaashi...” Bokuto’s voice rang bells in Akaashi’s ears. When would he ever hear it again? If ever? He already began to miss it. “Akaashi, relationships don’t have to involve loving the other person just as much, if at all. You could be with me cause you desire me, need more, or wish to spend time with me. Either way, I’ll love you, love you with all my heart, and I’ll never let go. So please, take good care of it. It’s always going to be yours and no one else’s. Even after the day it stops beating.” 

With those final promises to the other, Bokuto placed a kiss on top of Akaashi’s head and walked off. Akaashi stood there, still stunned over the proposal of such a relationship, but silently began to hold Bokuto’s heart and tender feelings a little closer to his own unwavering one. 

Seven years had passed since Bokuto’s silent promise to remain Akaashi’s, with Bokuto gone for the week, Akaashi wouldn’t see him until the game came on that Thursday, and it was only Monday night, exactly 11:35PM. 

Slow. 

Time always slowed down when Bokuto’s snoring couldn’t be heard from a mile away. Akaashi lifted his head off the pillow of the couch, flipping through the channels one more time. He had gotten up and walked to the washroom, rinsing his face and brushing his teeth, getting ready for bed. He left the bathroom and glanced at the time, 11:57PM. He sighed, crawling into the queen bed, which still slightly smelled of Bokuto, but not enough for Akaashi to get high off of anymore. 

Akaashi rolled over, opening the closet and finding one of Bokuto’s larger shirts. He made his way over to Bokuto’s side of the room, finding his body spray and spraying the inside of the shirt heavily, to the point where Akaashi’s head pounded with want, absence and pain. 

He went back the bed, rolling the shirt over an extra pillow and tucking it under the sheets along side himself. Akaashi pulled the item close, held it firm and inhaled sharply for a little bit. He glanced at his phone on his night stand.

11:59PM.

Time never passed with Bokuto gone. 

Thursday morning arrived dangerously slow, causing Akaashi to check the clock every few seconds, dissatisfied with how the handles seemed to move backwards and tease him. His pen tapped lightly against the desk, echoing the office walls, which he shared with Tenma Udai. His co-worker occasionally glanced at the radiating anxiety-filled mess, which sat at the opposite end of the sun-lit room. Tenma finally sighed, pulling his hair back, getting up and making his way over to the tapping mess.

Akaashi flinched at Tenma placing a gentle hand down on his shoulder, surprised by the sudden contact and being utterly devastated when it wasn’t a collasse hand he was dreaming of intertwining with his own. Tenma put his hands up in defence, slowly stepping away from Akaashi’s fragile state. He let out a stifled sigh and rubbed the nape of his neck.

“I was wondering...” Tenma’s voice lulled, “Since Bokuto has a game tonight, would you like to maybe have a few drinks with me?” Akaashi had stared blankly at the tiny man before him, slowly nodding his head and shooing him away with his dominant hand. Akaashi wanted to finish his work then, in case he’d get a little too hammered later that night. 

It was nearing the end of the Nationals Game. Japan Vs Canada. Japan was leading the fourth set with 14 points. If they won this set, they’d win the game. Akaashi was staring contently at the screen, sipping away at the alcoholic beverage in hand. Tenma had lost count on which glass he was on. It was easy to loose track, considering Akaashi had managed to hit double digits before the second set. Akaashi was likely stress drinking, but as of now he looked completely content, staring at the screen that was currently singling out Bokuto during his serve. Akaashi’s smile was immense, creating a different atmosphere around him. Until they both realized Bokuto’s serve had been dug and saved, scoring Canada a point. Tenma sighed about to make a comment towards the raven male, but Akaashi had slammed his glass down, nearly breaking it and his face changed to one of scorn. Tenma had never seen the male so expressive, maybe this is what happens when you’re young, drunk and oh-so-in-love.

Akaashi had drank himself into the ground, the winnings of the match being a blur. The wooden table he had rested his arms against just seconds ago, disappearing. Vomit threatened to spill from his guts, Akaashi couldn’t tell what was happening, the lights in the room screamed at him and entangled his vision. He stirred and pressed into someone much shorter than himself. 

Finally, Tenma had gotten Akaashi back to his own apartment. Tenma sat Akaashi down on his couch, while he dug through his cabinets and filled a glass of water for the poor raven-boy. Upon returning to his living room, Tenma had noticed Akaashi’s figure was hunched over and shaking, chocked sobs emitted from his raspy throat, worn out from drinking or groaning at the television screen in front of them. Tenma wondered how they hadn’t gotten kicked out of the bar then. Tenma sat down beside Akaashi, who had his phone clenched in his hands, and held the glass to his lips. Akaashi tilted his head back and drank slowly from the hovering glass. The water soothing his throat slightly, but allowing his systems to level out was the most important thing right now - that and resting. Tenma had gotten up to rummage through his storage and try to find an extra blanket, or he could give up his bed for the night. He heard a faint thud and quickly came back to the living room, seeing Akaashi had sprawled out on the love-seat and snuggled a decorative pillow into his side. His phone buzzed away on the coffee table now, which stood right beside the couch. Tenma checked the screen and saw the name _‘Bokuto Koutarou <3’_ dancing its way across the screen. He slid the answer button and braced himself for impact, knowing full well the ravens overwhelming lover. 

“AKAASHI? AKAASHI WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Bokuto’s boisterous voice blew the speakers on the phone, faint complaints from his teammates beside him could be heard with a sharp _”Keep it down!”_ from none other than Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Tenma’s sputters could be heard by Bokuto, and he immediately regretted even picking up the phone.  
“Who are you? What have you done to my Akaashi? Is this my Akaashi’s cry for help?” Akaashi groaned beside Tenma and threw the decorative pillow with surprising force into the corner. Akaashi snatched the phone and in a burst of alcoholic rage began spewing nonesense into the phone, with many “I’m fine!” And less “I’m not yours, stop it.”

Bokuto probably wore an appalled face on the other side the screen for his voice became timid. He questioned less and tried reassuring Akaashi more this time around.  
“Akaashi, please. What’s happening?” Was all Bokuto could manage to say for the next three minutes of the call. Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed and admitted to having a little too much to drink while under stress. 

Bokuto lightly reprimanded him, both of the boys finding this situation ironic and giggling, but Bokuto had crossed a mental line with Akaashi after his next statement.

“You just want me to take care of you, my Akaashi~?” 

Akaashi made a motion to fling his phone across the room and disregard it, but he had kept a tight grip on his phone and pulled it back to his lips and readied a steady voice.

“Yes, Koutarou. I want you to take care of me. I want you to love me and to stay by my side, but you always go away? You always say it’s going to work out, but you’ve never even asked me out yet! All your promises for a date, to get to know us, and it’s down the drain in seconds.” Akaashi huffed at the sudden silence on the second end, his pent up anxiety rising and boiling over.

“It’s always _My Akaashi-this_ , _My Akaashi-that_ , but when is it going to be us? US, for once in your life, pick me, because I’ve always wanted you to, because I’ve always needed you to, because although I can’t love as loudly as you do. I still want you by my side, as my lover. I don’t care if that makes me some spoiled-fucking brat. You’re my star, my protagonist, and I don’t want to turn out to be your little high school lover from the past. I want to be your forever.”

With the tangent done, the line went silent, before the call was ended. Akaashi placed his head in his hands and sighed. Attentively watching the screen, he saw it light up, a message from _’Bokuto Koutarou <3’_. The preview of the message read, “Akaashi, I love you. I’m getting a pl—-.” Akaashi didn’t even bother to read the rest of the message, turning off his phone and assuming the message seeped with lies and broken promises. He apologized to Tenma, who sat traumatized at the other end of the couch, and turned over to lay back down. Tenma placed a blanket over Akaashi and allowed him to rest. Tenma stumbled his way into his home-office and turned on a lamp, deciding it was a quiet enough night to do some story-boarding and wanting to be able to attend to Akaashi if he wakes up grouchy.

Six hours pass, Akaashi had occasionally woken up, made his way to the restroom, sipped some water and went back down for another nap. He stirred a lot in his sleep from what Tenma observed when getting snacks or drinks from the kitchen. On Tenma’s seventh or eighth trip getting snacks, the rapping of his door came bursting off the wooden frame. Tenma hastily went to the door, peaking through the peep-hole with bags of candies in arms. A black jacketed chest blocked the view, quickly being replaced by a close up of none-other-than Bokuto’s wide golden eyes. Tenma jumped back, spilling the candy bags on the floor and quickly opened his front door. He allowed Bokuto inside, and Bokuto remained quiet, observing the fiddling Akaashi on the love-seat.

Tenma stood there not saying much, since his eye-lids were heavily coated with sleep, and he wanted the night over as soon as possible now. 

Bokuto stood hovering over Akaashi, slowly leaning down and placing a kiss a-top his forehead. Akaashi flinched in his sleep and his eyes slide open. He glanced at Bokuto and a small huff emitted from his lips before he turned over still in a drunken fit. Bokuto smiled to himself and lifted Akaashi in a cradle. 

“Thank you for taking care of him.” Bokuto lightly bowed at Tenma and allowed Tenma to hold the door open as Bokuto swept Akaashi away into the dusky sun rays.

Bokuto fiddled with the keys of their shared apartment. Finally shoving the object in the hole, he twisted the handle and propped the door open with his foot, before kicking it open and quickly entering the small apartment. They owned an open apartment, their kitchen seated to the right as you walk in, the living room just beyond that at the other end of the apartment. To the left was their bedroom, a giant glass-sliding door by the bed and a beautifully green-leafed decorated balcony. Bokuto remembered that the balcony was the place where Akaashi did most of his reading, for Akaashi always sent pictures with many plants around him and the sun reflecting just right in his deep eyes.

Bokuto made his way to their bedroom, laid him down upon the soft mattress and watched Akaashi’s entire body relax into the cottons of the mattress. Bokuto made a mental note of the make-shift Bokuto pillow, his favourite shirt wrapped loosely around it. Bokuto placed another soft kiss on Akaashi, this time littering the cheek closest to him. Before Bokuto had time to process Akaashi’s hands where in his hair and around his neck, Bokuto’s lips were pressed against Akaashi’s in a steamy moment. Akaashi’s tongue lazily dragged across Bokuto’s bottom lip, before Akaashi’s teeth sank into that same lip, causing Bokuto to pry open an eye and stare down at Akaashi’s closed ones, trying to figure out what he needed. Bokuto’s hands began roaming Akaashi’s torso, occasionally slipping under the hems of his shirt and grazing his collar. Akaashi pulled back and stuck out his tongue while lazily winking up at Bokuto. Bokuto gulped down his rising emotions and simply stared Akaashi down with a soft gaze.

“Akaashi, rest.” Bokuto mumbled, bringing a hand up to cup the younger’s cheek. Akaashi pouted and kicked his feet like a child. Bokuto let out a small sigh, his face wide with a smile. Akaashi’s mind swelled at the sight and pulled Bokuto back down, trapping Bokuto in a bear hug. Bokuto laid there, jubilant to be by his friends side and kissed his forehead once again, before following Akaashi into a deep sleep.

It was now 1am the next day. Akaashi awoke to Bokuto gone from his side, and he stifled a sob. He looked at the dresser that sat beside their bed and saw a small cup of water with a note saying _’Drink me!’_ a small picture of an owl, poorly executed, was drawn beside it. 

Akaashi sipped the water before hearing the door to their bathroom open. He looked at the door way and saw Bokuto propped against the door frame in a smug manner. A towel hung loosely at his waist and his arms crossed around his muscular chest. His hair laid flat atop his head, and Bokuto shot Akaashi a confident wink.

Akaashi’s mind began to fog as he got up and staggered towards Bokuto. Bokuto simply picked him up again and threw him back on the mattress before dressing himself in front of Akaashi’s wondering eyes. 

After getting fully dressed, Bokuto turned around to find Akaashi’s face beat red and turned away from him. Bokuto placed a knee on the edge of the bed and leaned closer to Akaashi, cupping his chin and forcing him to look at his golden eyes.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said, his voice gruff from just waking up, “This is the life I want with you. So please be mine.”

Akaashi hid his face in embarrassment and stuttered. “This doesn’t change the fact I still don’t feel love. I just don’t want you to be as loyal as you are to me to anyone else.”

Bokuto nodded with a smile and kissed the top of Akaashi’s forehead. He ruffled the ravens locks and looked back down at him.

“I understand, Akaashi. You can’t feel love, doesn’t mean you can’t express it in other ways, and I love the other ways that you do. So don’t worry.”

With those final words, the two opposites sealed their relationship with a kiss, a kiss that lasted them a life-time.


End file.
